


Я держу тебя

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Series: Подари мне любовь [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи становится неуверенным в себе, когда слышит, что его мать мечтала о девочке вместо мальчика. Он задумывается, чувствует ли Билл то же самое?





	Я держу тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114111) by [Aibohp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp). 



> Беты — [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1\. Вторая история из цикла «Give Me Love». Книжный канон.  
> 2\. Фокал Ричи.

Ричи знал: мама любит его, но они не ладят. Она ненавидела его шутки, его музыку — она возненавидела бы и многое другое, если бы знала его лучше. Он знал: она мечтала, чтобы у неё родилась девочка, ведь «с девочками проще». По крайней мере, так она говорила миссис Митчеллс по телефону. И он задумался обо всём этом в один из дней, когда зависал с Биллом.

С остальными они уже потеряли ту самую душевную связь. Кто-то переехал, кто-то остался в Дерри, как Майк, но прежние игры закончились. Никогда раньше они не касались друг друга так часто, читая комиксы. Многое изменилось с вечера в «Аладдине», когда они впервые поцеловались. Впрочем, Ричи не жаловался. Той ночью они нашли способ не потерять друг друга, и ему это нравилось.

Однако иногда он вспоминал, как мама мечтала о девочке, и спрашивал себя: не хотел бы того же Билл? И неважно, что Билл не заговаривал ни о чём подобном.

Прямо сейчас Ричи лежал поперёк кровати Билла, головой на его груди, пока сам Билл читал книгу. Ричи понятия не имел, какую, и знал — Биллу всё равно. Грудь Билла мерно поднималась и опадала, пальцы перебирали волосы Ричи — его точно не волновало, что они оба парни. Всё говорило, что Ричи желанен и любим: и нежное почёсывание головы, и лёгкое подёргивание волос.

И всё-таки… Любопытство не давало Ричи покоя.

— Эй, парень. У меня к тебе вопросец, — начал вдруг Ричи Голосом ирландского копа. Спрашивать такое всерьёз было выше его сил. — Отвечай сразу и только правду: ты бы скорей возбудился, если бы, ублажая тебя, я бы не отвлекался на свои причиндалы?

Билл замер, и Ричи повернул к нему голову. Билл смотрел на него, положив книгу на грудь, и был совершенно сбит с толку. Наконец он приподнялся на локтях, мягко улыбнувшись и вздёрнув подбородок. Решил подыграть, хоть всё ещё не догадывался, к чему клонит Ричи.

— Н-н-ну, д-даже не знаю, Балабол. Д-до ублажения дело пока не д-до-доходило, верно? — подколол Билл в ответ, и Ричи так сильно закатил глаза, что они едва не зашли за веки. Билл усмехнулся: — Н-не-не то, что ты имел в-в-в виду?

— Нет! Я… Хм, я, — начал Ричи и замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Румянец, по ощущениям, перешёл на шею.

Билл, должно быть, понял, о чём на самом деле говорил Ричи, потому что вновь стал гладить его по волосам. Даже при этом Ричи сильно зажмурился, прежде чем заставил себя произнести:

— Тебе бы нравилось больше, будь я девчонкой?!

Всё вокруг стихло, но Ричи, не открывая глаз, мог бы сказать — на лице Билла одно из его задумчивых выражений. Пальцы ворошили волосы, и Билл наверняка пристально его разглядывал — нелепого парня, который обнимал его вместо подушки.

Потом раздался смех, крайне изумлённый смех, и Ричи пришлось распахнуть глаза — только чтобы встретиться с влюблённым взглядом Билла. Тот теперь сидел, и голова Ричи лежала на его коленях.

— Я н-н-не д-думаю, что ты бы н-нравился мне б-больше или меньше, — признался Билл, наклонившись и легко коснувшись его лба губами в привычном для них жесте. — Н-н-но я рад, что т-ты парень. Ес-с-сли бы ты б-был бы девушкой, мы бы не с-смогли з-зависать друг с другом вот так. — На этот раз покраснел Билл. Вначале уши, затем щёки, пока он не отвёл глаза. — И т-т-ты м-м-м, — начал он, заикаясь хуже, чем когда-либо, но был полон решимости закончить: — Т-ты м-мне н-ну-нужен.

И это всё, в чём нуждался Ричи.

Он подскочил на кровати, застав Билла врасплох, и прижался к его рту. Губы Билла вздрогнули, как если бы он пытался улыбнуться. Пока они есть друг у друга, они будут в порядке.


End file.
